I Wish...
by ErieDragon
Summary: Bulma has nightmares of Vegeta's past. His death still haunts her, can he promise he will never leave again? What will he do when he finds out she's pregnant?
1. I Wish I Could Turn Back the Clock

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own DragonBall Z or any of its characters. I do not make any money off this fanfiction. All original plots © ErieDragon 2002.

****

A/N: The song "I Wish I Could Turn Back the Clock" is MINE, I thought of it, I wrote it, etc., meaning it is my original work. © ErieDragon 2002.

*I wish I could turn back the clock

Before then

Please don't leave me again

To where I won't see you again*

Bulma watched in terror as the ugly, green weeds known as Saibamen merely evaporated Yamcha. Fear ran through her as Nappa cackled, clapping in praise of his obscene creations. Vegeta merely looked on in boredom. She felt herself on the verge of tears, her anger towards the two invaders growing at a rapid speed.

*If I could turn back the clock

Why

So I could see you again

Leaving me again

To who knows where?*

Vegeta landed, looking around for anyone who might be watching him, his eyes darting like a guilty dog. Bulma squeaked in fear, instantly drawing the Saiyan's black eyes. He focused on her momentarily as he picked up the dragonball, giving her his explanation as he took off. All Bulma could think about was almost being destroyed when Vegeta made mincemeat of a good portion of Namek's countryside cliffs. 

*I wish I could turn back the clock

Maybe I don't

To when you didn't love me

So I didn't have to worry*

Anger seared through Bulma like an overdose of heroine as she was festered by Yamcha's suggestions at her weakness. Vegeta's offhand insults weren't too uplifting either, although a good argument tended to raise her spirits. Frieza's ship landed, and of course, her friends took off without looking back. She had to wave down her own boyfriend for a ride, which was totally unnecessary. For all she cared, she could have latched onto Vegeta's fucking leg.

*If I turned back the clock

Would I change 

The way things went

The way we met?*

Bulma felt a searing sorrow pierce her body as she felt Vegeta being pummeled mercilessly. Her tiny baby Trunks began to sob, his screeches uncontrollable as his blue-haired mother attempted to derive any piece of information on the battle from Piccolo. He merely nodded or shook his head, and Bulma was on the verge of knocking him off his perch. She didn't care if the world was destroyed, she merely hoped her son from the future and.. Vegeta were alright. Vegeta, alright? Why care?

*I wish I could turn back the clock

To when I didn't care

But if I did, would I miss

The way you love me?*

That strange feeling in her heart. She now knew what it was, and she burst out into a cry of anguish. Bulma sobbed, the knowledge of Vegeta's death sinking into her like a steel weight. He had given his life for her and her son, Vegeta, the arrogant Prince of the Saiyans. She hated his guts, alright, but having him gone was worse than getting a horse shot in her ass. Trunks was beside himself with his own sorrow, but for the time being, Bulma was inconsolable.

*When I turned back the clock

I would miss the way that only you can

Be you, because without you

Who would I be?*

"What the hell? Wake up, woman!" The harsh words invaded her nightmares, waking Bulma into a groggy consciousness. She opened her eyes, a slightly concerned expression entering Vegeta's onyx eyes and disappearing in a mere millisecond. Bulma felt tears forming on her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving the Saiyan in shocked surprise. He, but not without hesitation, pulled her into an embrace, a slightly worried tone entering his voice.

*I wish I could turn back the clock

Even though I don't, it makes me feel better

There's only you, the way you do,

They way you try not to love me*

"Vegeta.. Don't ever leave me again. Please, oh Kami.." Bulma murmured, her tears flowing freely as Vegeta let her go, shoving her shoulders away as he shook his head to rid himself of his confusion. He turned back to face her, his black eyebrows knitted in masked concern, for he was obviously flustered. Bulma embraced him once more, sobbing into his neck. Vegeta pulled her close, nibbling on her ear playfully. She was a bitch, but perhaps not without reason.

*After I turn back the clock

I would know, admit

You are my drug, my addiction

Don't leave me alone again*

"Never," the muscular Saiyan replied, tearing his lips away from her neck and cheek to look her in the face. Her eyes were glittering sapphires, wet with still unshed tears. Bulma was filled with worry, her dreams had obviously shaken her up. Vegeta could feel her tension as she slept, and had a faint idea what her nightmares consisted of. The fact that she still feared him and still was sometimes concerned about him worried the prince slightly. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she suddenly delved him into a tight embrace, her face embedded in his chest.

*I wish I could turn back the clock

A joke for sure

One of those you would play on me

I know you love me, please say you do?*

"Vegeta.. Promise me. I love you, please, promise me you will never leave again," Bulma began to cry all over again, her sobs making her stone-cold mate twitch emotionally. Vegeta merely clenched her closer, tracing his lips over her hair and forehead, brushing one hand through her long, blue strands. A small smile crept across his face as he lay back, pulling her face up to his and wrapping his muscular arms around Bulma's petite waist. She gazed into his eyes, her blue eyebrows still raised in inquiry.

*I would never turn back the clock

Never lose you, please don't lose you

I would never turn back the clock

You are you, I love you.*

"I promise." Bulma kissed him suddenly and deeply, causing Vegeta to extend his arms past her in surprise. He pulled her away and grinned, pulling up the covers around them. Bulma sighed, expecting him to tear off her pretty new blouse and take her instantly. When nothing except a warm embrace and a deep suckle on the neck came, she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Vegeta had his eyes closed, his brows still furrowed, but his face was locked in content as he held his mate closely. Bulma merely smiled and curled up to his chest, closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

~The End.~

~Majin Niña~


	2. Who We Are

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. All original plots © ErieDragon 2002.

****

A/N: The song "Who We Are" is my song, my original work, my blood and sweat, etc. I suppose this is the second "chapter" to "I Wish..," but it doesn't really correspond. Whatever. Take it how you like. The song sort of switches POVs every stanza or so.. "Who We Are" © ErieDragon 2002.

*I don't know

What's come over you

I don't know

Who you are anymore*

"Vegeta?" Came a small, meek voice. The Saiyan turned his head to the source, which, apparently, was from behind a wall. He raised on eyebrow quizzically, then turned back to the meal at hand. Slowly, from around the corner came two big, sapphire eyes and a cropped, aqua mane. Vegeta looked up once more, irritated. Bulma instantly saw his reaction and turned, bolting down the hallway for the door. She was blocked by a stout, muscular fellow, with piercing black eyes and coal colored, gravity defying hair.

*I don't know

Why you've changed on me

I don't know

Where you've gone to*

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Vegeta inquired sardonically, putting an arm on the doorframe to prevent her escape. Bulma shrunk back from him and leaned against a far wall, her trademark yellow bandana missing and her red dress in a flutter. Being one of the more observant population, Vegeta watched her shallow movements in question. Their bond, which had formed over eight years ago, caused him to shudder. Bulma was in a terrible state of tremor, and he had to find out why. At least Trunks was out playing with Goten today.

*We've been through so much

To end it now

We've seen so many things

To quit on me now*

"I have to talk to you, Vegeta," she said at length, standing firmly on her two feet. Vegeta smirked at her stoutness; not much could bring her this down, and whatever it was, she was fighting it. Bulma crossed the room and stared up at him, causing the prince to shift uncomfortably. She was never this aggressive, a definite mood change from her cowering form before. Vegeta donned a vicious sneer and glared back at her, the obvious tension in his mate's body slightly receding. He grinned inwardly.

*I know there's hope

Deep inside

I know there's reason

To keep me alive*

"I'm pregnant," Bulma tore her gaze from his and turned, walking across the room. As Vegeta stared on in shock, she collapsed to the floor and buried her head in her hands. He remembered so long ago, the first time she had said those very words; he had been absolutely furious, ready to do whatever it took to abandon the both of them. But now, things were different... When death had knocked at his door, Vegeta had taken it head on, merely for the comfort that while he was in the other world, his son and mate would be safe. Safe.

*Our life is here

Our legacy lives

You don't care

Why should I?*

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what happened!" Bulma cried, defending herself against an unspoken scolding. Vegeta merely shook his head and turned, crossing his arms to stare at the wall. He knew it probably wasn't her fault, as was the first time. She just didn't know things, but normally he hated ignorance. Despised it. Bulma's tears made his cheek twitch emotionally, the Saiyan turning to face her once more. The blue-haired dame's face was tear-streaked, a feature he had not bothered to notice before. She must have had a fit when she found out... If she was not going to be strong, he had to be... For her.

*I have seen the side of you

That no one else will ever see

I have seen the side of you

That deep down, does love me*

"It doesn't matter," Vegeta replied in a cold, matter-of-fact tone. Bulma glanced up, a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. He caught this, of course, but tore his gaze from hers. No. Restraint was his best virtue.. probably one of his only virtues, next to his obscene pride. The same pride that had almost destroyed him, had almost destroyed everyone he loved. Yes, he could say it now: Vegeta loved his family, although he would never, _ever_ admit it. _Ever._ He turned, taking her eyes up in his.

*Sometimes together

We try to understand our life

Sometimes together

We just let the world be*

"Come here, woman." Bulma's eyes widened, and she gazed at him quizzically. Her frightened demeanor quickly evaporated, replaced by her normal bold, daring self. Vegeta watched in pride as she got up, putting her nose into the air and walking to him as if she were queen of the world. Coming right up to his chest, Vegeta felt the urge to step back from the sudden contact, but instead stared right into her azure eyes. Bulma shuddered, her fright on the verge of returning.

*Don't ever forget me

Don't ever desert me

Please forgive me

Please remember me*

Suddenly, Vegeta captured her mouth in his, the shocked woman drawing back from the sudden touch. He merely wrapped his arms around Bulma's petite body and pulled her closer, his tongue searching her mouth like a lost puppy. His lips played on hers, the whole thing almost like a game to him. Bulma, now ecstatic, wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled Vegeta in closer. He grinned inwardly and picked her up, his mouth still latched onto hers.

*Now we live

Together, in chains

But as long as we live

Together, I don't know I'm bound*

"Everything.. will be just fine," he said in an assuring voice, breaking the bond their lips had formed. Vegeta navigated across the room, carrying a snuggling Bulma in his arms vicariously. He felt uncomfortable with this sudden gesture, but merely laid her on the couch and sat beside her, wrapping a pair of muscular arms around the sky-blue woman's soft, perfect body. Bulma leaned up and kissed him deeply, pressing her hands against his shoulders. He jerked back from the unexpected movement, but leaned in and soon returned the gesticulation with equal passion. Yes, everything would be just fine.

*Now we live

Together, in harmony

But as long as we live

Together, I'm on cloud nine.*

~Majin Niña~


End file.
